Animalism
Animalism---- Level 1 • Sweet Whispers Roll: Man. + Animal Ken, difficulty 6 With eye contact, the vampire may communicate with an animal, and request favors... if the animal feels like listening. No roll is needed for communication. Level 2 • The Beckoning Roll: Cha. + Survival, difficulty 6 By making an animal call, the vampire can summon animals of a particular species who can hear her call. However, she can only call one species at a time. A call can not be retracted. 1 suc. One animal responds. 2 suc. A quarter of the animals in range respond. 3 suc. Half of the amimals in range respond. 4 suc. Most of the animals in range respond. 5 suc. All of the animals in range respond. Level 3 • Song of Serenity Roll: Man. + Empathy, difficulty 7 Demand: successes = Willpower or more The vampire may steal the Beast of an animal or mortal, pacifying it. A botch indicates that that target becomes permanently immune to Song of Serenity from that vampire. Someone who has no Beast may not use or regain Willpower, and slowly becomes more and more apathetic and incapable of creative thought, until their Beast is returned. Level 4 • Sharing of Spirits Roll: Cha. + Animal Ken, difficulty 8 With eye contact, the vampire may possess an animal, but goes into torpor in so doing. Less than three successes means that willpower points must be spent if an act is against an animal’s instincts. 1 suc. Successful possession of the animal. 2 suc. As above. Also, Auspex can be used. 3 suc. As above. Also, Presence can be used. 4 suc. As above. Also, Dominate can be used. 5 suc. As above. Also, Thaumaturgy can be used. This occasionally leads to the vampire retaining some instincts of the animal; a roll of Wits + Empathy, difficulty 8, may be required for the vampire to reclaim her mind afterward. Level 5 • Drawing out the Beast Roll: Man. + Animal Ken, difficulty 8 The vampire may transfer her Beast to someone else, who will frenzy instead of her. 1 suc. The Beast is transferred to an unintended target. 2 suc. The Beast is transferred, but the vampire is exhausted, and gets no actions the next turn. 3 suc. The Beast is transferred to its intended target. If the victim leaves while in frenzy, the vampire’s Beast will be left within the victim, and she may have to go to some lengths to regain it. In the meantime, she may not use or regain Willpower, is incapable of frenzy, and slowly becomes more and more apathetic and incapable of creative thought, until she regains her Beast. The victim is affected in the opposite way. Level 6 • Songs in the Dark (Clanbook:Nosferatu) Roll: Cha. + Survival, difficulty 8 The vampire may summon... something. Exactly what is summoned is up to the Storyteller, but the thing should be an impressive, monstrous, large beast that is neither known by humans nor recognized by modern taxonomy. If the roll botches, the thing will be quite hostile to the vampire. Level 6 • Animal Succulence All blood that the vampire drinks from animals is doubled before it is added to the her blood pool. Level 6 • Shared Soul Roll: Per. + Animal Ken, difficulty 6 By touching an animal, the vampire may share her experiences with an animal, and will learn of the animal’s experiences. This power costs one willpower point per turn. Level 6 • Shepherd’s Innocence Roll: Cha. + Animal Ken, difficulty ??? The vampire may become very attractive to animals, which will trust her and aid her. Level 6 • Species Speech Roll: Cha. + Animal Ken, difficulty 8 Like Sweet Whispers, but the vampire may talk with a group of animals if all are of the same species. Level 6 • Deep Song (Clanbook: Ravnos) Roll: Manipulation + Music, difficulty WP Through the words of a song, a vampire may attempt to sway the passions of his audience. Three successes are required to alter the listener's emotional state as desired. On a botch, the target manifests the desired emotion, but focuses it exclusively on the singer. The effects of the Deep Song last for roughly one hour, or in the case of a botch, the remainder of the night. Level 7 • Conquer the Beast Roll: Willpower, difficulty 7 The vampire may enter a frenzy over which she has a significant degree of control. A botch means that an uncontrolled frenzy was achieved. This power costs one willpower point per turn. Level 7 • Master’s Voice As Species Speech, but the group of animals may be of several species. Level 8 • Mass Summons Roll: Man. + Leadership, difficulty 7 the vampire may summon all animals, or all animals of a specific kind, in a given area. Two successes are required to summon an animal given contrary orders, four successes are required to summon ghouls that were not created by the vampire, and five successes are required to summon animals that would endanger themselves by responding to the summons. 1 suc. All animals within a block in the city, or half a mile in the wilderness, will respond. 2 suc. All animals within two blocks in the city, or a mile in the wilderness, will respond. 3 suc. All animals within five blocks in the city, or five miles in the wilderness, will respond. 4 suc. All animals within half a mile in the city, or seven miles in the wilderness, will respond. 5 suc. All animals within a mile in the city, or ten miles in the wilderness, will respond. Level 8 • Twin Spirits Roll: Man. + Intimidation, difficulty 6 The vampire may control an animal as if she was inside it, but also may act in her own body. When the vampire is split up like this, all rolls she makes in either body are increased in difficulty by one. This power lasts for the following time periods: 1 suc. one hour. 2 suc. six hours. 3 suc. one day. 4 suc. one week. 5 suc. indefinitely. Level 9 • Flesh Bond Roll: Sta. + Animal Ken, difficulty 7 The vampire may take an animal into herself. She must give up an amount of her blood capacity equal to one fifth of the blood capacities of the animals she is storing. This part of her blood capacity may not be filled until the animal is released. Roll: Sta. + Empathy, difficulty 7 The vampire may enter an animal. She may still be detected by Auspex, which will show her aura as well as that of the animal. This power does not, by itself, grant any control over the animal. Level 10 • Army of Beasts Roll: Leadership + Survival, difficulty 6 The vampire may control, and become one with, all animals in a given range. With one success, the range is a mile. Each additional success doubles the range. Category:Vampire Category:Disciplines Category:Rules Category:Vampire Category:Disciplines Category:Rules Category:Vampire Category:Disciplines Category:Rules